My Brother's Games
by Catolover
Summary: the 74th Hunger Games from the eyes of Creech, Cato's little sister. Better than it sounds in the summary. Rated T for language, blood and death. The first chapter is from Creech's point of view, the second will be from Cato's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fiction stories.

Creech sat up in bed, breathing hard. " Just another nightmare". She muttered to herself. " Just another nightmare"

" He'll be ok". She thought to herself. " Cato will be fine. He's strong. Of course he'll be ok"

Creech thought about all she had seen of the Games, and her brother, Cato, in the last few days. Cato wounding the boy from 12. Cato's developing relationship with his District partner, Clove. Of course, her brother would never admit he had a crush on Clove, but Creech could tell

Creech knew things about her brother that no one else did, like what he feared, what he loved. And she would never tell anyone.

Creech thought back to the day of the Reaping. The last day she had seen her brother. The announcer had called the name of the girl Tribute, Clove. She remembered how her brother had stiffened up. Then the boy Tribute's name had been called, Creech hadn't recognized the name, but then Cato had been pushing to the front of the stage. " I volunteer!" He'd said in his deep voice. " I volunteer as Tribute."

" NO!" Creech had screamed. She had fought her way to the front as well, staring at Cato

with wide, terrified eyes. Begging him to reconsider, to say that it had just been a mistake. She'd grabbed onto her brother's arm, clinging to him.

" Creech." he'd said in a rough voice, " let me go Creech. I gotta go now, but I'll be back. I

promise. I'll win the Games. For our District. For you. For us".

Then he'd disentangled himself from her grasp and walked up onto the stage. Creech was sure

she had imagined it, but as Cato climbed the stairs to the stage, she could've sworn that Cato's eyes were red with unshed tears.

There was only one thing that Creech was sure Cato feared. Dogs. Not the little cute kind, but the big mean kind with the huge fangs and slobbering mouths. But it wasn't an irrational fear. Her brother had a reason to be afraid of dogs. but only she knew that reason.

It had been a warm summer day and she and Cato had been in their front yard playing with their Doberman. Cato had been 15, she had been 12. Cato had been teasing the dog with a stick, trying to get it to pull the stick out of his hand. Creech had been at the other end of the yard, looking at the flowers. Then she'd heard the yell. It had been a cry of shock, terror, agony, and pure desperation. Cato. She'd turned to see their Doberman with its jaws clamped around Cato's arm. She'd quickly grabbed the gun that her brother kept at the other end of the yard and shot the dog in the head. At this point, Cato had been on the ground, pale as a ghost, wrapping a sheet around his arm. She'd screamed and ran to her brother, who pushed her away with his good hand. " Creech! Stop! That's not helping! Go get a healer!" Creech remembered running to get the healer. The healer examining Cato, telling them that there would be a scar, but in the long run, Cato's arm would be fine.

She and Cato had later joked about the incident, Cato telling her that if she ever got Reaped, all she had to do was treat the other Tributes like their old Doberman and she would be fine, she wondered if Cato was handling the Games in the same way.

What did Cato love? To most people, the answer to that question would be nothing. Cato loved nothing. But that wasn't true. Creech knew he loved her. Cato wasn't a monster; at least Creech didn't think so. He was just...misunderstood.

Yes, misunderstood was the word to describe her brother. Misunderstood because of some stupid accident that had occurred when Creech had been 13. Of course, people had been afraid of Cato before the accident, but their fear had intensified afterword.

Creech had been at the beach with some friends. She had wandered away from the group and accidentally stumbled upon some older boys drinking and partying farther down the beach. The swimsuit she had been wearing hadn't been the best fitting, so the boys had been interested. Before Creech had known what had happened, she had been pinned to the ground with a boy on top of her. The boy had succeeded in molesting Creech before she could do anything. As soon as she could she had fled the beach and ran to Cato. " Who the fuck did it?" he'd yelled at her. " Who was the bastard that touched you?" Creech never should have told him, because before the week was up, the boy that had assaulted her was dead. Dead by her brother's hand. No one had done anything to Creech's surprise. But no one quite trusted Cato after that. Creech couldn't blame them.

She turned on the T.V to the broadcast of the Games, just in time to see Cato snap the neck of the boy Tribute from District 3. There was a large mound of ash and debris behind them, which Creech assumed used to be the Careers supplies, which had been blown up. Then Cato turned to face the camera and Creech gasped. He didn't look like himself. He looked like a madman, crazed, livid. It terrified her, she had never been afraid of Cato before, so why was she so afraid now?

A few days passed before anything that interesting happened in the Games. Then came the announcement for the Feast. This didn't surprise Creech. There was a Feast every year. But then she heard Claudius say, " and at the Feast there will be a backpack containing the thing each of you needs desperately". Creech was surprised. Cato was a Career, what could he possibly need?

Then came the day of the feast, everything all went by very quickly until the girl from District 12 showed up. Creech watched nervously as Clove pinned the girl to the ground. She gasped as the boy Tribute from District 11 suddenly showed up and ripped Clove off of the District 12 girl. She screamed as the boy slammed the rock against Clove's temple and ran off with the backpack from his District and the backpack from her District. Then Cato came running up, Creech saw him pull Clove into his arms. Then she gasped, he was crying. Crying. Her brother, Cato, who had always been the strong one, was CRYING. She saw her brother's grief turn to raw fury as the cannon fired. She cringed slightly as he turned away from his District partner's body and screamed, " Thresh! I hope you've said your prayers you bastard! Because you're gonna be dead before the day's over!"

A few days later Creech turned on the T.V. to see her brother sprinting through the woods, and then she saw the reason. Dogs were chasing Cato. DOGS. " Oh God, no!" she breathed. How had anyone found out about the dogs? Her eyes widened as she saw both the Tributes from District 12 running as well. She saw the three of them sprint to the Cornucopia. Then next thing she knew, Cato had the boy from 12 in a chokehold. It was then that Creech got a better look at her brother's face. She gasped, the side of Cato's face was covered in blood, and he looked insane.

She saw the girl from 12 shoot an arrow in Cato's hand and Cato fall to the mutts. Creech screamed in terror. " CATO!" She heard the death scream of the mutts and her brother's cries of pain. She watched in sick fascination at the screen as the mutts tore her brother apart. She couldn't look away, yet, looking made her sick. By the time the cannon fired, she was on the ground sobbing and screaming. " Cato! Cato no! No please! Not my brother! Please God no!"

Her life was over. Cato was dead. Their parents had been dead for years. She was all alone. She remembered Cato's promise. " I promise I'll make it home." he'd said. " I'll make it back. For you. For our District. For us."

" I guess you couldn't keep your promise then? Huh Cato?" she whispered.

**So this was my first fan fiction. There will be one more chapter! I hope you all like it! Feel free to leave reviews. ****J **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Sitting on the train going to the Capitol, Cato though about all that had happened earlier that day. How Clove had been Reaped, how he had volunteered, and how his little sister, Creech, had begged him to reconsider. Creech, his heart ached as he thought of his little sister. She was the only person who really understood him, who didn't think he was a monster.

He remembered the day their parents had died. He had been 13, Creech had been 10. Their father had looked at him and told him to always protect his sister. Then his father had died. Their mother died just a few hours later. He remembered the funeral, Creech had not stopped crying. But he had just stood there, he couldn't cry. He had to stay strong for his little sister. But later, when no one was looking, he had allowed himself to shed a single tear for his parents. But that was it, just one tear. If he had allowed himself anymore he would have looked weak and Cato was not weak.

Cato had not cried once since the day of his parents' funeral. Not even when that damn Doberman had nearly bitten his arm off. Not even then.

He had slipped up only once since his parents' funeral. That had been today. When he had been mounting the stage after disentangling himself from Creech he'd had to try his very hardest to keep from crying. But a single tear had managed to escape. He hadn't been crying because he had been scared, he had been crying because he knew his sister was scared and because of the promise he had made her. The promise he wasn't positive he'd be able to keep.

His compartment door slid open and Clove walked in. She looked him over, sizing him up. " What's your strong point?" She asked him.

Cato grinned at her, showing his shark-like teeth. " Swords" he responded. " What about you?"

" Throwing knives." She replied with a smirk.

" Good to know."

She looked at him, " So, that girl at the Reaping, the one who you pulled away from, who was that?" She asked him.

Cato looked at Clove, " That was my little sister, Creech. Do you have a family?" he asked her.

Clove nodded, " Sort of. I have a little brother."

Cato nodded. " I think we're almost at the Capitol."


End file.
